new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JMan 12 The Cool Guy/Best To Worst Lawl Characters
Original 1. Weird Al I find him really funny 2. Zoolander I find him just funny 3. Mama Luigi He's the very first Lawl moveset I have ever watched in my entire life! 4. Gaston A cool Dinsey Character 5. Haruhi She's sexy 6. Dr. Robotnik "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG'S CARTOON!" Yes. I hate the AOSTH because it was a rip off to Road Runner. I still like Robotnik though. And I also like Sonic SAT am. 7. Frollo He maybe overrated but I still like him. 8. Panty and Stocking Never seen the show, but I would prefer them to speak english. 9. Nostalgia Critic A cool reviewer like Chester A. Bum 10/11/12. Dr Willy/Bison/Guile I like them all the same way. And their funny 13. Billy Mays R.I.P :'( 14. Madosuki I have played her game, but it's creepy. So I'll give her a meh. 15. Ib I never played her game 16. Aya See above. 17. Yomika Same as the other two 18. J James Jameson I find him overrated. 19. Jaime Maussan I don't know who he is. 20. AVGN I am okay with him. (Sorry) 21. Mary She's another overrated character. 22. Leonidas He is a cool guy. 23. Hank Hill Don't watch King Of The Hill. 24. Nicholas Cage I like him, but he is overrated like Mary and Jameson. 25. New Hercules Why do people hate him? 26. Don Ramon He is sexist. 27. Codec Snake Just an excuse to put Snake in Sm4sh 28/29. The King/I.M Meen They are REALLY overrated as hell. Also, they are the only characters who speak alot in Lawl's Story mode! 30. Carlos Tejo No wonder why people hate him alot! 31. Tommy Weisu The room is boring. 32. Scanty and Kneesocks Their final smash is too pornigraphic 33. Best Herculeas You obviously know why. He's a joke character 34. Irate Gamer Another Joke. 35. Hitler He is the reason why AGK keeps getting abused by his family! So f**k him! YTPGuy17 1. 9-Volt He is really badass 2. Smosh Why do people hate them? I watch alot of their videos. 3. Morshu "You want to know why? It's yours my friend! As long as you have enough movesets!" 4. Spongebob I watch his show all the time. 5. Patrick See above 6. CD-i Link I just like him. 7. Bill Nye I have learned alot from him. 8. Dark Helment Haven't watched his movie yet :/ 9. CD-i/Toon Mario Some of his moves were from the cartoon. So he can't be called CD-i Mario. 10. Cosmo Same reason as Haruhi 11. Micheal Jackson His songs are awesome! 12. Wreck It Ralph Same as Gaston 13. Ophillia I wanted her in Lawl Nova. 14. CD-i Ganon Stop saying the word "DIE!" It's annoying 15. Toon Dr. Mario He doesn't have enough material 16. Orange I used to like him. But now he is completely annoying. ARL 1. Inspector Gadget He is a really cool cartoon character like Captain N 2. Scout He is a cool type of class. 3. Medic He helps me stay alive. Thank you medic. 4. Heavy Awesome Class besides scout! 5. Engineer I am upset that his video moveset has no sound. 6. Demoman Meh 7. Willy Wonka I actually like the old, AND the remake. 8. Micheal Jordan Space Jam was one of my childhood movies. 9. Pyro I don't know why people don't know it's gender! It's obviously a guy! 10. Sniper He is op and easy to play as. 11. Soldier Just because. 12. AOSTH Sonic I just don't like his show. See my review on Robotnik to find out why. 13. Spy I think you know why. He is another joke character. X NOTE: this page is still under construction 1. Pinkie Pie Yes. I'm a brony 2. Fluttershy She's really nice. 3. Stewie I just LOVE Family Guy. Also, I still think he should be tag teamed with Brian 4. AGK I wish I could still continue my AGK series. 5. Deadpool I think his moveset will be better than Austin A's. 6. Zim Epic Nickeloden Character. Category:Blog posts